Kawaguchi Moe
|Kawaguchi Moe}}, '''is a minor character and one of the Cures who attends in PreCure Academy in Lock On! Precure, and also appears in Boing Boing! Precure as one of the main characters. She lives in a big busy city called Odayakana (which is quite close to Precure Town) with her mother and father.' Her Precure alter ego is '''Cure Healthy' (キュア ヘルシー Kyua ''Herushī) History Early Life Moe has always been a happy child, and loved doing silly things that made her parents laugh after a hard day at work. When she was five however, she was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes. Because of this, she spent most of her childhood in the hospital, and her parents had to work extra hard to pay for her treatment. As hard as it was for her, she tried to keep smiling and making others laugh, which made her lots of friends with the other children at the hospital. When she was a little older, she got better at managing her diabetes and became friends with Yua at a business party her parents were attending. The rest of her childhood involves frequent hospital visits, and fun school days with her friend Yua. Becoming Cure Healthy One day, Moe left her school bag unattended during lunch at her old school. During that time, Jacks and Marbles hid in her bag to hide from a member of the Paradox. Appearance In her normal form, Moe has medium dark blue hair that's tied into a ponytail with an orange hair tie on the left side of her head, with her bangs swept to the right. She has gingerbread brown eyes, she is also quite short, at 5'0. At school, she wears a white collared shirt with a pastel blue vest and tie, with blue cross buttons on her sleeves. A light blue skirt with pastel gaps, and white knee socks with black Mary Janes. She carries around a dark blue bag. Outside of school, she wears a light blue dress shirt. It has a graphic of a yellow head, crying with it's eyes closed, and wearing a blue bow. There's also black knee-high tights with laces at the end, and dark blue high tops. She carries around the same bag she takes to school so she can carry Jacks around in it. As Cure Healthy, Moe's hair turns a lighter shade of blue and her eyes become blue. Her hair grows longer with her bangs hanging in the middle of her face, and the rest turns curlier into a side ponytail, tied with two blue orbs with crosses. Her outfit is white and blue. Her dress includes buttons on the torso with a pleated skirt with frills at the brim. Her dress is separated by a blue belt with a light blue cross gem in the middle. There is a long blue cape cut in the middle of the back and front, connected to a big blue cross gem embedded where her collar bone is. She wears white thigh-high socks, white ankle-high boots with buttons in the middle, and blue cloth sticking out in front. She also wears long, white, hand-less gloves that reach her wrists with transparent, blue, puffy arm warmers that reach her elbows, and her Mist Bouncer on her left wrist. Personality Moe is a fun loving, goofy girl, who is always trying to make people smile or laugh, even if it makes her look or seem ridiculous or seem annoying. She loves carrot cake, as it has little to no sugar, and often times shares it with Jacks, Marbles, and Blocks. she tries not to worry people about her illness, but sometimes worries about it herself. She oftentimes tries to look for something fun to do with her friends and usually tells them jokes, since she wants to be a comedian when she grows up. Cure Healthy '"The Protector of Health and Security, Cure Healthy!"' 健康と安全の保護者, キュア ヘルシー！ Kenkō to anzen no hogo-sha, Kyua Herushī!'' Cure Healthy (キュア ヘルシー Kyua Herushī) is Moe's alter ego. Moe transforms by saying Precure! Switch, on! Her attacks and speed are simple, but can defend herself, others, and repel enemy's attacks. Her powers however, wear out her body because of her diabetes, so when her transformation is undone, she often falls to the ground or passes out. Transformation Moe's Mist Bouncer will appear on her left wrist. She swipes her hand across the device's screen and shouts "Precure! Switch, on!". Her clothes turn white as the Health Essence pops out and disassembles itself to cloth her into her Precure outfit. She then jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Essence Cleanse' - The first finishing attack that Healthy and her teammates use to purify Osoroshimos. |-|Sub-attacks= Other then purification attacks, Cure Healthy can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: *'Healthy's Barrier' - Cure Healthy casts blue barriers to repel attacks and defend herself and others. *'Healthy Pill' - Cure Healthy summons pill-like orbs from the cross in her chest and blasts them at enemies. *'Cross Pulse' - Cure Healthy makes a cross out in front of her and pushes it at the enemies as it reverberates. Relationships [[Akagi Yua|'Akagi Yua']]: Moe's oldest and best friend. [[Fuchida Kyo|'Fuchida Kyo']]: Though Kyo started out disliking Moe, she started to respect her after she became a Precure and they eventually became friends. [[Jacks|'Jacks']]: He gave Moe the Health Essence, which turned her into a Precure. He tends to get angry with her for not being serious, which caused her to give him the nickname "Grumpy Bunny". Though they get annoyed with one another, they do care for each other dearly. [[Marbles|'Marbles']]: Moe housed her and her brother when she found them. Even after Marbles became Yua's partner, they still get along. [[Blocks|'Blocks']]: Moe and Yua found him when he was running away from the Paradox. They get along well since they're both childish. [[Kawaguchi Maiko|'Kawaguchi Maiko']]: Moe's mother, who she sometimes squabbles with since they disagree over Moe's choice of clothing. [[Kawaguchi Norio|'Kawaguchi Norio']]: Moe's father, who she shares her love of comedy. Etymology Kawaguchi (川口) means "River Mouth" or "the Mouth of the River". Moe (萌え) means "Sprouting", but, in Japanese slang, it can mean "Cute" or "Adorable", which is what her mother intended when she named her. Her name can mean "Sprouting River Mouth" or, as it's supposed to mean "Adorable River Mouth". Cure Healthy: Moe's Cure alias is a name her fairy Jacks gave her. Gallery Cure Healthy Boing Boing Precure.png|Healthy's first reference Trivia *She is the first leader who is a blue cure *She is the first Cure to have diabetes Category:Cures Category:Other Cures Category:PCA Students Category:BBPC characters Category:Boing Boing! Precure Category:BBPC Cures